Cinder Bonds
by nyc2dragon
Summary: My version of Cinderella. I have always been a big fan of the story. Certain elements of the story really interest me and this me expanding on it. Ella was living a happy life with her father and stepfamily, but after tragety strikes, everything dear to her is taking way, including one thing Ella treassued the most, and to this day she wonders why.
1. Prologue

**Cinder Bonds**

Hello everyone this is my story that loosely based on Cinderella. This is an idea I have in my head for years; so if any of it seems similar to other works of fiction such as movies and tv shows is purely coincidental.

I want to thank everyone who gave me name ideas for my characters. If you see your character names I hope you enjoy, to everyone else thanks anyway.

I am going try to update as much as I can, but sometimes life will get in the way. So keep that in my mind, I will do my best to have a chapter out every week. Enjoy the story.

* * *

**Prologue**

The night of the third ball, who could forget it? I remember how beautiful Ella looked in the dress I made for her with my magic, a dance with the prince, who is Ella you ask? She is my fairy god daughter, perhaps we should start at the beginning, it all started when Ella's step mother wouldn't let her go to the three balls the royal family was holding in an attempt to marry off their son. Why wasn't she allowed to the ball, actually perhaps we even start the story you should get to know Ella.

Ella was born into loving parents. Her handsome kind father, and her beautiful mother, Ella was the spiting imagine of her lovely mother with her long beautiful red hair, and they were all very happy until when Ella's was 5 years old her mother fell ill and died. It was very sad Ella and her father. But they persevered just the two of them, but Ella's father thought Ella needed a family beyond him, he loved his daughter deeply, but thought Ella needed a mother and siblings, while he knew no one could ever fully replace Ella's mother, he wanted Ella to have a family who would love her as much as he did, only so much he could do on his own Ella's father thought.

When Ella was 10 years old, her father married a woman named Katherine, she was a dark haired beauty, Ella's father thought she would be a wonderful mother to Ella, she had two daughters of her own, 11 year old Abigail and 9 year old Isabella, so in addition to a new mother, Ella would have two sisters. Abigail a beautiful young girl that had dark haired like her mother, while Isabella was a blonde elegant beauty, Abigail was beautiful kind, didn't take long for Ella and Abigail to hit it off and become friends, Ella looked up to her like a big sister, and they grew close that they referred to each other as sisters. While Ella and Abigail were getting along great, unfortunate the same could not be said of Ella and Isabella. Isabella for her beauty was very vein, spoiled, and not very kind, she especially wasn't very kind to Ella, Ella wondered why, what did she every do to her?

Ella's relationship with her step mother was very uneasy. Katherine seemed very nice on the surface, but Ella did feel like there was a distant between her and Katherine, Ella's father assured Ella that she was just nervous having a new daughter, but as they got to know each other they would grew closer he assured her.

But all and all, they lived together in a nice house, and they seemed to be happy, Ella's father was relieved that should anything happen to him, Ella would be well taking care of, or so he thought?

* * *

Okay that is the prologue, I was going to make it longer and have everything that takes place before the time period of the main story take place in the prologue, but I have many ideas I want to fit in, and it would be too long, and I was inspired by shows like Attack on Titan, Fullmetal Alchemist that didn't rush to get to the main time period, so if they can do it, why can't I. We should get to the main story in chapter 3, anyway hope you enjoy the story so far. Thanks for all your contributions.


	2. Times of Happiness

Okay I am not going to make you wait long here is chapter 1

**Times of Happiness**

* * *

About a month after Ella's father married Katherine, Ella was trying to get used to her surroundings, her new family, she was very scared talk to any members of her stepfamily, when she tried to talk to Katherine, she gave Ella impression that just thought of an excuse and walked away, when she tried to talk to Isabella she would just ignore her and walk away.

One day Ella was socking by herself in self pity, thinking to herself "they hate me, father why did you have to get married?, everything was fine with just you and me."

Suddenly Ella heard a voice "hello"

A stunt Ella turned around and saw it was Abigail. "So you have lived here a month and haven't said anything to me. What's wrong, did Isabella say something mean to you. Please forgive my little sister, she's a good girl, but ever since our father died, she's been mad at the world. I guess you represent the world to her." Abigail laughed trying to break the tension.

"No nothing like that" Ella said, though she and Isabella haven't been getting along at all, that wasn't the main thing that was bothering Ella. "It's just this whole situation; I guess I am more just scared of you guys liking me."

"I can't speak for mother and Isabella, but I like you. At least I want to like you, if you just give me a chance to get to know you. We are sisters now we ought to at least be friends."

Ella couldn't believe it, not only was Abigail so beautiful and gracefully, but she was a nice person to. Ella still wasn't sure about her father and Katherine being married, but if that meant having a person like Abigail in her life, maybe her father did do the right thing marry Katherine.

"Okay I think I would like that"

* * *

And so Ella and Abigail spent the day together, Abigail gave Ella some makeup tips, walk around town doing errands, and disguised what guys they saw in town they thought were cute, playing pranks on the mean merchant, it was the most fun day Ella has had since she can remember.

* * *

"That was a fun day, thank you so much for the day Abigail."

"It was nothing, I am glad you enjoyed yourself, I know I did Ella."

"I can't believe how nice you are, you are beautiful and kind. I wish I was like you."

Abigail blushed at the compliment "don't sell yourself short, Ella you are beautiful just the way you are, don't ever change." Abigail said as she ruffled Ella's hair and than kissed her on the forehead. The two laughed and then hugged. It was the beginning of a bond of sisterhood and friendship.

* * *

Didn't take long for Ella and Abigail to become best friends, no didn't take long for them to become sisters. Over the course of the next 3 years, the girls grew into beautiful young ladies, Ella and Abigail became almost inseparable, meanwhile Abigail did get to know Ella's father, he thought he was nice man, and liked him, while Ella aware of her losing her father and how it affected her, did try to become friends with Isabella. While she didn't understand what is what like to lose a father, Ella could not bare the thought of losing her father, she did understand what is like to lose a parent, now that Ella thinking back, she was mad at the world when she lost her mother, so she kind of understand what Isabella was going though. Isabella is not making it easy for her, though Ella believes she has made some progress getting Isabella to open her heart to her, but Ella is determined that one day she and Isabella will be friends.

One thing Ella knew for sure, she could not imagine her life without Abigail, she was her big sister and she loved her very much, and though she was only a year older, Ella wanted to grow up to be just like her, beautiful, graceful, and kind. Perhaps Ella's father goal of finding a loving family for Ella worked. Unfornately not all good things last , her time of happiness would not last forever.

* * *

**Okay I hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope it is not too short, but that is not my style to write really long chapters so I am sorry it it was too short. I need a couple more chapters to set up the main story, so I hope you enjoy the set up chapters in the mean time before I get to the meat of my story. I did what I could with what Ella and Abigail did on their bonding day. I am a guy so I might have had problems thinking what girls do, and this does take place in mystical mid evil times, so I can't have them do what girls might do in modern times. I like to personally thank everyone that helped me out with the names, Luiz4200, myonlysinwastodream, AnnaMariaNordlade, x Desert Rose x, chancesforluck, Yoffi, Blue Rose Ink, iluvstories, Divergentfan, and anyone else that gave me name suggestion when I needed them thank you so much, even if I don't use your name suggestion I couldn't have done this story without you.**


	3. True Happiness

Okay onto the next chapter, I am motivated to this story, I am really excited about it, but it would be nice to get more reviews. I will do this story as long as I feel like it reviews or no reviews, but getting some reviews does help. But to the reviewers and to the people are following and favorite this story and me, thank you. First half of this chapter I just came up with it, part two is something I had in mind for a long time, which is why I am late with the chapter, I had to find a way to pace it and put the story order correctly. Enjoy

* * *

**True Happiness **

Ellie woke up in an excited mood, singing and skipping, her father was puzzled by his daughter great mood.

"Sweetie why are so happy today" Ellie father asked.

"Father I have a great idea, of how to finally get closer to Isabella. It is a great idea I can't wait to tell Abigail."

"Okay good luck."

Ellie found Abigail in her room, she was so excited, she couldn't hide her excitement.

"So Ellie what has you excited" Abigail asked.

"I am excited?" Ellie asked "how could you tell?"

"I am your sister I know when you excited and you have an idea."

"Can't fool you" Ellie said.

"What is the reason for all this excitement" Abigail asked.

"Well it is about your sister, I finally thought of a way for use to bond and be close like you are I."

"First of all, enough of your sister stuff. Isabella is our sister."

"I know, I know, but she doesn't like me, I don't feel that connection like we have."

"I understand" Abigail responded.

"That is why I have this great idea to change."

"Okay tell me what it is."

"The three of us should have a slumber party."

"That is a great idea do you think Isabella would agree to it?"

Just as soon as Abigail asked that questioned Isabella was walking by them. "Why don't we find out right now?"

Ella motioned to Isabella "Isabella, Isabella may I ask you a question."

Isabella walked towards Ella with head held high superior attitude "yeah what is it."

"I have a great idea "Ella said gleefully.

"This should be good" a less than amused Isabella responded.

"Tonight us girls have a slumber party."

"Really a slumber party I have better things to do."

"Come on please it would be fun, it would be a chance for us to bond."

"No thanks, I don't feel like bonding with the likes of you." Isabella said as she gave a snobby sigh.

"Isabella please" Abigail intercepted her way into the conversation "please Ella is so excited about this."

"But I…" Isabella protested.

"Please for me" Abigail responded.

"Okay sis for you, but this doesn't change anything me and this present" Isabella said referring to Ella.

"Thank you, you won't regret it" a joyful Ella said.

"Aright already I will see you tonight" Isabella said as she left the other girls alone to their thoughts.

"Alright" Ella screamed joyfully as she and Abigail hugged in celebration.

* * *

And so that night Ella, Abigail, and Isabella had a slumber party. It was not going as smoothly as Ella would like her attempts to have a conversation with Isabella was meet with resident from the younger girl.

"So Isabella you have pretty hair" Ella said trying to break the ice with her stepsister.

"Yeah I know" Isabella said with a smug look.

"Well I have an idea, why don't we play a game" Abigail suggested.

"Sure I am up for anything" Ella said.

"Okay sister anything to improve this lame night" Isabella said.

"Okay great here are the rules, we put our names in this bowl, and pull a name out of the bowl, whoever name you pick out you have to say something that they admire about that person, and if you draw your own name, you have to draw again until you get another person's name. To make this more interesting we will put each our names 10 times."

So the game began, the first person to go was Abigail, she drew Isabella's name.

"Okay my darling little sister, this is easy, what I admire about you Isabella is your heart."

"Her heart really" Ella questioned.

"When father died, mother was devastated, but you did everything you could to keep her spirits up. Even though I knew how devastated you were inside, you keep that hurt hiding from her"

Isabella responded, "I didn't do anything special sis, it was you who stepped. You were so strong through everything." Isabella started to tear up a bit, "can we talk about something else please, besides my heart ha; my best quality is my graceful beauty".

As she said that, Ella and Abigail laughed at Isabella's last comment, and to Ella's surprise Isabella laughed in response. Had Isabella opened up?

It was Ella's turn, she drew Abigail's name.

"Abigail this is easy, actually this is hard, so many things I admire about you. Your beauty, your strength, your kindness, but honestly the thing I most admire about you is your generosity, when I first arrived I was so shy and scared to talk to anyone, but you went out of the way to talk to me, to become my friend, to make me feel welcome, and I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"Yeah you are right sis is great" Isabella said.

"I guess that is one thing we can agree on" Ella said.

"So I guess I have to say something nice about you" Isabella said to Ella.

"Maybe I should just forfeit" Isabella said.

"Isabella" Abigail said in a very stern voice, Isabella knew when she talked like that, she meant business, one trait Abigail inherited from her mother.

"I was just kidding I guess if there is one thing, it is that you are smart." Isabella said with the last part in whisper.

"What was that" Ella asked.

"I said you are smart" Isabella said. "Everyone respects your opinions, your father, Abigail, the merchants, they all look at you as their intelligent equal, while I am just a pretty dumb blonde, who only contribution is to look pretty and be a trophy for some guy. That is the only thing I am good for; you have to offer the world so much more."

Ella was shocked what she just heard; Isabella acted so superior to her, but was jealous of her all this time. She saw Isabella in a whole new light.

"Thanks but you are smart too. You don't have to think of yourself like that, you can do more if you want to, beyond being a trophy for someone" Ella said.

"Thank you, Abigail was right you are kind, and I have to admit pretty in your own way, that is why I can't stand you. But you are naïve to this world, mother said that I need to become a trophy wife for someone important" Isabella said.

"Who says you have to do everything your mother says" Ella said.

"Okay girls that is enough of that game" Abigail said. Abigail's idea for a game had served its purpose.

The girls spent the rest of the night talking; giving makeup tips, gossiping about things they heard what was going on in the kingdom. It was a night in which the bonds between Ella and Abigail tighten; and a bond may have slowly begun building between Ella and Isabella, it was a night Ella would never forget. Of all her nights living with her step family, it might have been Ella's happiest night, but it wouldn't be too long that nights like these are but a distant memory.

* * *

Not too long after Ella and Abigail were walking home, they were walking in quiet ally as they usually do on such days.

"So our parents anniversery is approaching" Ella said. "What should we get them?"

"I don't know, whatever we can afford, perhaps you, me, and Isabella ought to combine our money and get them the best gift we can." Abigail said.

"You are right, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have meet you, and have the best big sister in the world." Ella said as Abigail blushed at Ella's comment.

"Well isn't that sweet" an unseen male voice said. Than out of nowhere four men appears, two in front of Ella and Abigail, two behind them. They were surrounded.

"Why don't we relief you of your financial burden" the man said.

"Money, we don't have any money" Ella said in a panic voice. "Why don't we wish you a nice day" as Ella and Abigail tried to sneak but intercepted by the men.

"Careful Ella" Abigail said as she noticed the tattoos on the men shoulders. "These are no ordinary bandits, these are the Shank bandits. They work for the most ruthless bandit in the kingdom, Grief Shanks."

"That's right sweetheart" the lead man said. "But we don't need the boss to take care of a couple of chicks."

One of the bandits grabbed Ella by the arm "that is okay baby. We don't need money; we can just have your body instead."

"Let go of me you brute" Ella yelled.

An enrage Abigail yelled "leave Ella alone" as she shoved the bandit off of Ella.

The lead bandit said "big mistake sweethearts" the bandits took out their swords.

Abigail stood in front of Ella "Ella stay back".

"What are you going to do Abigail, are you crazy" Ella said.

"Don't worry about me, you just get away."

"But Abigail I…"

"Just do what I say, I am the big sister, and it is my job to protect you. Don't worry everything will be alright."

The lead bandit charged at Abigail, but luckily was able to avoid his attack, his sword just grazed her dress as she just dodged his attack, Abigail through some wheelbarrows at the bandits, she and Ella ran for their lives.

Abigail grabbed Ella's hand as they ran as fast as this could.

"We are going to make it Ella" Abigail said. Just than Abigail stops and collapse.

"Abigail what's wrong" Ella asked. Ella checked on Abigail, she noticed her dress had blood stains, as Ella examined her sister, she noticed her stomach was bleeding, Abigail didn't avoid the bandits attack at all, they have wounded her. A crowd circled around them as Ella was holding Abigail's head in her arms.

Ella screamed and pleaded with tears flooding out of her eyes "Help! Someone please help my sister. Please Abigail don't die, you can't die, please you can't die! Abigailllllllllllll!"

* * *

**Well what a chapter, anyway the first half of the chapter does conclude my character building, I thought the slumber party was a chance for you guys to get to know the characters a bit, and get a little hind of their personalities. Those that know the story of Cinderella know that one sentence in the slumber party will come to play later on. The second half is the plot moving forward, events start to happen. Hope you enjoy and please continue to review and follow my story.**


	4. Because You're My Sister

Sorry for the long wait, I had some personnel things to attend, also had to find time and have writing momentum, I could easily force a chapter if I wanted to, but the work suffers. If I keep you waiting please understand it is so I can have the best possible story that you all deserve.

* * *

**Because You're My Sister**

Thanks to the nice people in the village Ella was able to get Abigail home; she told her family of what had happened. They called the family doctor to make an emergency house call. He examined her as the family waited anxiously outside her room.

Ella's father held a worried Katherine in his arms; Isabella sat down on a chair placed on the hallway wall trying to hold back tears looking like she on the verge of insanity; while a worried Ella paced around the hallway mumbling to herself "this can't be happening" repeatedly.

Ella father stopped her mid pacing and told her "don't worry she will be fine."

"I sure hope so for your sake" Isabella suddenly spoke up as they got out of her chair and walked towards Ella and got right in her face and said "this is all your fault Ella, none of this would have happened if it wasn't for you, this happened because she was protecting you, why couldn't you be more careful, in fact none of this would have happened if you weren't here in the first place. Why the hell did you have to enter our lives, if Abigail dies I…"

"Isabella that is enough" Katherine suddenly interrupted her daughter, she got in between Ella and Isabella "it is not Ella's fault, you can't blame her for the action of hooligans" Katherine was speaking very calmly for a woman who's daughter life was uncertain "Abigail did what she thought was right, she loves you, just like I do my dear" Katherine hugged Ella who was still worried about Abigail condition, but relieved to get some comfort from her stepmother who looked like she was finally getting close to, sometimes tragedy can bring people together or so Ella thought.

"Thank you Ms Katherine" Ella said still having her head in Katherine's arms "I thought you didn't like me, but all this time you loved me".

"Of course I do" Katherine responded her arms still around Ella with a smile that in my opinion borderline on sinister on her face that Ella didn't see.

Ella released from the hug and she said "Thank you Ms Katherine I appreciate that, but Isabella is right it is my fault. If she doesn't make it, I will never forgive myself".

"But Ella" Ella's father objectively says.

"No father it's my fault" Ella definitely responds. "Nothing anyone can say can make me fell otherwise. Abigail please don't die please." Ella got on her knees and prayed.

* * *

A few hours later the doctor came out and the family braised for his verdict. Isabella was especially impatient "well tell us already, how is my sister?"

"Well she is going to be okay".

The family rejoiced at the good news, Ella's father and Katherine embraced, and forgot for the moment there previous friction Ella and Isabella hugged each other in celebration, for all their differences, the one common bond they had is their love for Abigail.

The doctor continued "fortunately the wound was not near any vital organs, however if not treated in time she would have bleed to death, so she was very fortunate. Right now she needs her rest, but you see her briefly, but let her rest, she does not need too much excitement at the moment."

* * *

The family can in to see Abigail resting but still awake, but looked very weaken. Ella was relieved that Abigail would be okay, however still seeing her like this made her sad, she would not cry in order not to upset Abigail, but inside her heart was crying.

"Hi guys" Abigail said to everyone.

"Sis thank goodness you're alive" a tearful Isabella trying to hold back her tears.

"Of course I am I am not going to die that easily."

"Of course not, don't be silly Isabella" Katherine said in a way that sounded like she was scolding Isabella "my daughter is too strong to die so easily."

"I am glad you're okay" Ella's dad said "you are like a daughter to me and I am glad you are okay."

Abigail was flatter and touched by that comment "thank you, I feel the same way about you and Ella, you are all my family."

Abigail noticed Ella was standing as far away as possible near at the far corner of the room, and she was the only one who hadn't said anything. "Ella you have been awfully quiet, you don't have to stay so far away from me I won't bite."

Ella didn't respond, Abigail might as well been talking to a wall.

"Okay okay everyone out" the doctor said "Abigail needs her rest, she will be up and about in a week."

"Okay you heard the doctor let's go girls" Ella father said. They all exited the room, Isabella pouting about why couldn't she talk to her sister longer.

* * *

A couple of days past, five days to be exact, in those five days everyone checked on Abigail to see how she was doing, everyone but Ella. Ella was to guilt strictly to see Abigail until her dad processed, saying how Abigail kept asking about her, her dad told her by not visiting, Abigail might get the impression that Ella didn't care about her, Ella finally gave in to her dad's wishes, she said she would see Abigail, but is not making any promises she would talk to her.

Ella knocked on Abigail's door, opened and slowly came in.

Abigail smiled at the sight of her visitor and said "Ella you came finally I thought you moved out and got married" Abigail laughed at her joke trying to break the tension as Ella slowly approached finally getting right next to Abigail.

"How could you joke at a time like this; you almost died" Ella said.

"Yeah but I didn't; small price to pay for a vacation".

Ella was fuming at Abigail's lighthearted attitude and yelled "Would you stop, just stop it, stop trying to make me feel better, I don't deserve it, this is all my fault why this happened." Ella started to cry.

"Ella don't cry, please no one blames you for this."

"Well Isabella does."

"Don't worry about that I'll talk to her."

"No she is right it is my fault, if we haven't tooken that path, or left a minute earlier or a minute later, if…"

"Ella you can't live thinking about what if, you have to live with what life presents us. Besides I have no regrets of what happened, if I could do it all over again I would 100 times."

"Abigail are you crazy, why would you?"

"Because I was protecting you" Abigail said.

"Why would you put yourself in danger for me?"

"Ella you shouldn't have to ask that, isn't it obvious because you're my sister."

"Your sister?" a puzzled Ella asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because you're my sister, my precious little sister, I would undergo any great pain no matter what is, I would make any sacrifice to protect you."

"Really?" Ella asked.

"Yes really Ella, you are my precious sister and I love you, I thought you figured that out a long time ago silly" Abigail said smiling which finally got Ella to smile back.

"Of course silly me, I love you too Abigail."

Ella leaned in closer to Abigail who found the strength to sit up and the two hugged.

It was trying experience for all especially Ella who almost lost someone very precious to her just like her mother long ago. She didn't want to go through that again, unfortunately that wasn't in the cards.

* * *

**Okay that is the chapter, once again sorry for the long wait. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. I like to thank all my reviewers and readers. Finally got to introduce the stepmother in the story and I thought I did a good job showcasing her personality, and for the record she does care about her daughters, just other emotions take higher priority with her. She loves her daughters, so don't get the wrong deal she didn't care about what happened to Abigail.**


End file.
